


The Heat of You

by Felurian1



Series: Sauna [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Fingerfucking, Ice, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sauna, Sweat, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: Part 2 of the Sauna seriesFILL for the prompt:The next time they use the sauna, Sam goes further. Trying Dean to one of the benches so he’s helpless in the heat, teasing him with ice or just letting him sweat and suffer until Sam decides to fuck him.Bonus if he takes photos to remind himself of how hot Dean looked all bound and depending on Sam for rescue, and release.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/149482.html?thread=46506218#t46506218





	The Heat of You

“You know Dean, my shoulders are real sore after that fight back there”, Sam said, very casually across the bunker table. His eyes were half on the book in front of him, half on his brother, waiting to see if he’d take the bait. “Yeah?” Dean rose immediately, concern on his face as he came to stand behind Sam, running his hands lightly over his back checking for injuries. Sam smiled to himself quietly. “It doesn’t feel like you’ve got anything major wrong here but if it hurts…”, and Sam could hear the doubt in Dean’s voice, the older brother tendency to worry. He stood and turned to face Dean, not quite able to keep the little grin off his face as he said “Well I was thinking, maybe another turn in the sauna would do me some good”. Dean raised an eyebrow impishly. “Uh-huh. You know you don’t have to play sick to get me in there-”and his voice trailed off as he stepped closer, hanging his arms around Sams shoulders to kiss him softly. Sam leaned in, deepening the kiss, drawing a little moan from Dean as he slid his hands down his back, tugging him closer by his belt loops.

Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s neck, licking and biting a trail up to his ear, little nips and caresses that left his brother breathless, hips pushing towards him as Sam murmured in his ear. “I want you to strip and go wait for me in the sauna. Eyes closed. Okay, Dean?”. He actually felt Dean gasp, the words going straight to his cock and he whimpered slightly, pulling back to meet Sam’s eyes. For a moment Sam thought he’d misjudged it, that Dean was going to rebel against this, but then his brother let out the smallest, most submissive little groan that Sam had ever heard, and Sam couldn’t help himself. He shoved Dean backwards, moving with him to push his body against the wall, grinding their hips together as he claimed Dean’s mouth, licking into him, tasting the sweetness and the heat of him. Against him Dean was shaking, breath coming fast and hard as he ran his hands over Sam, one catching in his hair, twisting and pulling gently while the other raked lines down his back. Sam pulled back for air and managed to get control over himself long enough to growl “Sauna. Now.”, releasing Dean from his grip. His brother took one look at the expression on Sam’s face and then he was moving, discarding clothes as he went, leaving a trail of flannel and denim as he headed straight for the sauna room.

Sam leant one hand against the wall for a moment, gathering himself as he remembered what he had planned for Dean. They’d discussed ideas for the sauna together before, but Sam had an extra surprise planned today. Palming his hard cock through his jeans, he headed for the kitchen to gather supplies.

A few minutes later, and Sam was standing outside the door to the sauna room. He had stripped off too, down to his underwear, and his cock was hard and aching as he took one more deep breath in, then pushed the door open. Dean had been good for him. His brother was lying back on the bench, naked and vulnerable, his eyes closed as he waited for Sam in the heat. Sweat was already beading on his chest and belly as he slowly, temptingly jacked himself, one arm crooked behind his head in a pose calculated to drive Sam wild. “Fuck, Dean, so good for me, you look so good big brother” Sam moaned, almost wanting to abandon his plan and fuck his brother right there til he screamed. But he had better things in mind for Dean right now. Slowly he padded over to Dean, feeling his own body reacting to the heat, and to the deep scent of Dean’s sweat. Below him Dean opened his mouth to lick his lips slowly, making a scene for Sam, showing off what he could do without even touching him.  
“I’m gonna make you feel so good Dean, gonna make you scream for me baby, but you gotta be good for me okay?”, Sam said, voice deep and rough as he took out his first toy of the night. Dean nodded, eyes still closed, an expression of pure need on his face. “I’m gonna cuff you to this bench and play with you, work your body til you’re begging me to fuck you Dean. You want that?” Sam waited - they had a safeword for games like these, and if Dean wasn’t in the mood, he’d stop immediately. “God Sammy, yes I want that” and Dean sounded wrecked already. Sam almost came just from that, from the utter submission and want in Dean’s voice, from what he was agreeing to let Sam do. He knelt between Dean’s legs, taking one hand carefully, gently cuffing him, making sure the bindings weren’t too tight or catching any skin, then repeating on the other, all the while letting his eyes roam over his brothers perfect body. He bent over Dean, dragging his hands above his head as he clipped the cuffs to the bench. “You can look now, Dean”, and beneath him Dean opened his eyes to the sight of his brother bent over him, hair falling over his face and sticking to the sweat on his skin as he leant in to tease Dean with his tongue, making him arch up into each kiss as Sam praised him, telling him how good he was being.

Sam sat back on his knees, drawing a little whimper of complaint from Dean as his mouth was left unoccupied, Sam resting his hands on Dean’s thighs to settle him. “I thought we’d play a little game, Dean.”, and that drew his attention, Dean’s brilliant green eyes opening wider suddenly as his gaze followed Sam’s hands. Sam reached down into the bag under the bench, and drew out a tray of ice cubes, enjoying how his brother tensed when he realised what Sam might be planning. “See, I was thinking. Its awfully hot in here. I think you need some cooling down, don’t you?”, and Sam popped the first ice cube from the tray, letting Dean see it as he brought it down to run over his chest. Instantly Dean was writhing, trying to shy away from the cold wet feeling, and Sam placed his other hand on his hip, holding him still. “My mouth-” and he flicked his tongue over one of Dean’s nipples “-goes where this goes” and to illustrate the point he traced a line all the way down Dean’s side, making him arch up away from the ice cube, breath hissing harsh and heavy. And then Sam followed the line, licking the melted water from Dean’s skin and replacing it with his mouth and his lips and his tongue, and that was enough to have Dean moaning again, even as Sam touched the ice cube to the side of his neck, making him curse and shake. “God Sammy don’t - oh fuck please I want - I want-” and Sam almost snarled at the helpless sounds Dean was making as he pushed him between heat and cold, ice and warmth drawing patterns over his brothers body til Dean was shaking and moaning from it. “Its okay Dean, its gone, see?” and Sam held up his hand to show the ice had melted. Dean whimpered in relief, the dual sensations almost too much for him to handle. 

“Hows about this-” Sam popped out another cube and Dean groaned “- you see how much you can get rid of before I start the game again. Less ice means more fun, right?”. Dean looked confused until Sam held the cube in front of his mouth, running it over his lips leaving a trail of sweet cold water that Dean couldn’t help but lick up. Sam held the cube just out of reach, til Dean realised what he wanted. He arched up, straining against the cuffs to lick the ice cube in front of him. “Yes, thats right baby, lick it for me, I want to see just how good that talented tongue can be. You get thirty seconds, okay Dean? Whatever’s left, I get to play with”. Dean looked at him, a mixture of disbelief and want flickering across his face. “Thirty… twenty nine…” and any trace of hesitation was gone, as Dean’s tongue stretched out to lick the ice, lapping and sucking obscenely, little pants and moans coming from deep inside him as he tried desperately to reduce the amount of ice he’d have to take. Sam reached down for his phone, whispering encouragement to Dean, teasingly dipping the ice low enough for him to almost swallow, his lips closing around Sam’s fingertips before it was pulled away again, Dean following it with his tongue as he whined in protest. Sam aimed his camera at his brothers face, loving the total focus, the lack of inhibition as Dean demonstrated just how good he could be. Sam snapped some photos for later, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of Dean’s arms outstretched above his head, every muscle taut as he reached for Sam’s hand.

Sam pulled the ice cube away and Dean whined, a high keening sound. “You want more?” Sam teased, running his nails over Dean’s skin, letting the ice drip just a little and pool at the base of his neck. Sam nudged Dean’s chin, opening him up to lick at his neck, the mixture of clean melted ice and hot sweat intoxicating to the younger man. He moaned softly as he tasted Dean’s skin, planting rough kisses over his collar bone, feeling his brother melting under his touch. Sam ran the ice down Dean’s body, earning a shudder and a bitten off groan that quickly turned to a low desperate moaning as Sam chased it with his tongue, edging closer and closer to Dean’s aching cock as he pulled the ice away. Sam dipped down between his brothers legs, licking a stripe from his ass to the base of his cock and Dean almost screamed, “Fuck Sammy yes, please, want more please”, his legs lifting naturally to sit on Sam’s shoulders, perfectly spread open for Sam to taste. Sam held up the rapidly melting ice cube one more time. “One last time baby, okay? I wanna taste you, wanna make you cream on my tongue big brother. But first, I want to see if you can take this, okay?” Sam trailed the ice down the back of Dean’s outstretched thigh, going lower, and lower, and suddenly Dean realised what he was planning to do because he was bucking and begging, “No, please Sammy don’t I can’t please”, and Sam loved his brother in that moment because none of those words were ‘Red’. 

Dean was shivering in anticipation, his eyes closed as he concentrated on what was about to happen, and so he didn’t see Sam reach down once again. The next thing Dean knew, Sam’s lips were wrapping round his cock as he slipped one hot, slick finger inside Dean and the sensation was so intense, so good after what he’d been expecting that Dean couldn’t stop himself wailing as Sam began to fingerfuck him, slowly at first, but then getting faster, and Sam’s tongue was running up and down his shaft and Dean was babbling “Oh Sam, oh god that’s good yes, yes more please I wanna feel you Sammy, wanna feel you open me up fuck!”. Sam added another finger, slowing down as he took his mouth off Dean’s cock long enough to say “You really thought I was gonna push that ice into you didn’t you? And you were gonna take it for me. Dean, fuck, you can’t imagine….”. Dean moaned in response and Sam crooked his fingers inside his brother, searching for that place that would make Dean see stars. He knew he’d found it when his brother jerked and whimpered suddenly, Sam slipping another finger into his wet hole, stretching him out and reaching deep inside him as his rhythm changed, driving Dean towards orgasm. 

Dean was bucking up into Sam’s mouth on every thrust of his fingers, then grinding back as Sam pulled them away, trying to take more, deeper, and Sam knew he was close, could taste the precum flowing from Dean’s hard cock filling his mouth. He moaned, letting the vibrations travel through his tongue, knowing Dean would feel it as he scissored his fingers, spreading his brother open even more than before. “Fuck Sammy I’m close, I’m close please, wanna come Sammy” Dean pleaded, his voice rough, changing to a high pitched whine as Sam took a deep breath, and swallowed as much of his cock as he could. Sam’s nose was pressed against Dean’s crotch as he dipped up and down faster and faster, fucking Dean’s hole faster and faster with his fingers, Dean completely helpless as the sensations overwhelmed him, the heat of Sam’s mouth and the sweet burning ache in his ass combining and then Sam bent his fingers and pushed and Dean was bucking, hips thrusting wildly into Sam’s mouth as he came, screaming Sam’s name over and over as his body spasmed. Sam fucked him through it til Dean was whimpering and spurting the last of his cum onto Sam’s tongue, and Sam swallowed every drop, licking his lips as he pulled off Dean’s cock. 

Slowly, carefully, he withdrew his fingers, reaching up to unclip the cuffs still holding Dean down as he kissed him so gently, so deeply. “I love you, Dean”, and Dean could taste himself on Sam, their scents mixed together in the hot air. Dean pressed his body against his baby brother, moaning quietly as Sam ran his fingers through his hair, stroking him and settling him as he began to come down from the high. Sam could feel Dean trembling and he pulled his big brother into his arms, letting the heat of their bodies calm him as he kissed him over and over, slowly bringing Dean back to himself. “You like that? Wasn’t too much?” Sam checked, and Dean shook his head, a little sigh escaping him. “Felt so good to be yours Sammy. So good.”, he murmured, as Sam wrapped him tight in his arms again.


End file.
